Simplify the following expression: ${5-(4t+3)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 5 {-1(}\gray{4t+3}{)} $ $ 5 {-4t-3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -4t + {5 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -4t + {2}$ The simplified expression is $-4t+2$